


Nobody likes Mermaid bites: Part II

by YogfairyWorld



Series: YogfairyAU [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Injury, Mermaid mention, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogfairyWorld/pseuds/YogfairyWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hats come back from their Mermaid adventure, and Nilesy gives them the rundown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody likes Mermaid bites: Part II

When the Hats returned to the community Nilesy gestured towards his small wooden treehouse. They followed him inside through a trapdoor.  
Nilesy was a simple person by nature, but nobody would know that from looking around his living room.  
The room was full of shelves, and on these shelves were a large number of dyes in glass vials. Nilesy used them with his water magic, colouring the water and twisting it into wonderful shapes and figures.  
There was also a large number of trinkets scattered around his tables: shells, dried pondweed, smooth pebbles, and some things that the Hats didn't recognise.

Nilesy pointed at the moss-covered sofa; the Hats sat down.  
When they were all seated and comfortable, Nilesy began to talk.  
“So…. what do humans think mermaids are?”  
The Hats looked at each other, trying to remember those childhood stories that were twisted by recent events.  
“Well…” Trott started. “They were much more… gentle…in those stories.”  
Nilesy started chuckling.  
“Wait wait wait… are you telling me that the mermaids in your stories were nice? Oh my gods, this is classic…”  
He had to support himself against a nearby cabinet. The Hats just stared at him while Nilesy tried to compose himself and stop leaning over the cabinet.  
“Ok so…” Nilesy started after catching his breath.  
“Mermaids are not what you think they are, as you have seen for yourselves.”  
The Hats nodded.  
“Mermaids have a matriarchy, right, so the female mermaids like to be big and in charge. They're bigger, so they're the dominant sex. I think that the male mermaids would be about… Trott’s size?”  
Trott sighed heavily.  
Nilesy continued;  
“So being the ones in charge, they tend to have a … rough way of doing things. What they did to you was a dominance display, so they measured you up, and saw you as a threat… so they just made sure that you were… um…”  
Nilesy was beginning to get some dirty looks from the hats, but he continued.  
“...In your place."  
Smiff stood up abruptly.  
"So you're telling me that you knew all about this, but you didn't tell us?!?"  
“Well maybe if you weren't snooping behind me then none of this would have happened!” Nilesy retaliated. “Besides… I was going to introduce you to them, so that they wouldn’t have attacked you or anything… I was just waiting for your prosthetics to arrive.”  
Trott pulled Smiff back down onto the sofa.  
“He does have a point, mate.”  
Smiff sat back down in a huff.  
“So yeah, as I was saying… Mermaids do not like feeling as though they aren't in control, and the way you just sneaked up on them like that put them on edge.”  
“But wait…” started Trott.  
“Why didn’t you stop them earlier? You know… before I was used as a beach ball.”  
“If I tried to interrupt, I would have been in there as well. I can’t just stop a response like that when they weren't done.”  
Ross started rubbing the back of his neck, trying to soothe the dull pain of the bruising. Nilesy saw what Ross was doing, and immediately knew what was wrong; this wasn’t his first rodeo.  
“Oh man, did they get you?”  
Ross nodded.  
“Oh hang on, I have a great herb poultice here… somewhere…”  
Nilesy flitted around his many vials, trying to find the right one from the innumerable amount on his unorganised shelves. After only a few seconds, he came back to the Hats with a small vial of cloudy, green liquid.  
“Ok guys, Dr. Nilesy is in the house! Let’s see those war scars!”  
Ross leaned down and exposed the back of his neck to Nilesy, who let out a low whistle when he saw the mess of black and purple.  
“How bad is it?” Ross asked as Nilesy started putting the poultice on.  
“Ah don’t worry, it’s not that bad.”  
“Not that bad? Really? That woman almost snapped my neck!”  
“No, trust me, it could have been worse… Oh!”  
“what?”  
“I honestly thought that there would be some sort of wound here, but you only have bruising. It’s actually a miracle!”

“Nilesy, it hurt a little but they are literally just like a light bite right?”

“Well....”

Ross began to regret his question.

“Mermaids are predators, so they hunt stuff like fish and animals that stray too close to shore… And a lot of what they hunt is really slippery, so they have these really sharp teeth… Kind of like a shark’s, or a cat’s… It really depends on the mermaid.”  
Ross was not listening to Nilesy past that point. He was beginning to feel a chill crawl along his back, and it was not from the poultice on his neck.  
Smiff, on the other hand, had something to say about being the playthings of mermaids.  
“Wait wait WAIT… so you’re telling us that those mermaids could have torn us APART?!?”  
Nilesy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry Smiff, they wouldn’t tear apart anything that isn’t prey. What ELSE are they supposed to eat anyway? Nutrient-void pondweed?”

“And that is supposed to make me feel better?!?”

“They aren't the Witch of the Well y’know!”


End file.
